Timeless
by Ismael
Summary: Tohru and Saki and Arisa goes on a trip that leads them into a wonderfully twisted journey.
1. spaghetti

_notice that all the characters are normal people.. there are no curse involve in my story. enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the two boys walk towards the girl who had call them over. a puzzled look took over Kyos' face. How did she know them? what was it this stranger wanted? Kyo shared a quick glance with Yuki before greeting the girls. by the look of it Yuki had already met them or at least one of them. Who was this gorgeous looking girl?<p>

* * *

><p>A minute before her friends were laughing and chatting as Tohru called Yuki over and he had insisted Kyo tagged along. After all they were here to have fun and what could be more fun then a group of hot girls on a beautiful summer day. the other girls fell silent as the two boys approaches anticipating a proper introduction to the rather stunning boys. "Hey" Yuki greeted with a grin. Only three days earlier he had said the same thing to this Tohru, only then it was out of surprise. the girl was cute and she had bumped into him with a ice-cream cone in her hands hours later learning how crazy fun the girl is. Crazy as it sounded she wasn't his type but school don't start till another two months and by the look of things nothing can alleviate his heartbreak. So far Yuki can't erase the memory of his ex walking out on their two-year relationship. Never-mind all Yuki wanted now was to have some good-old-fashion-fun and she's just that.<p>

How are you?" Tohru answered returning the smile. Before Yuki got the time to respond her friend asked.  
>Who's your friend?" Tohru shot her a look. "What?" The other girl look away almost whispering " i just think we're past due for an introduction."<p>

Yuki laughed and dutifully introduced himself to the other two girls and did the same for his friend." And my buddy here is Kyo"  
>"How are you ladies?" Kyo greeted not exactly caring for a response. his attention was fixed on Tohru but careful enough not to stare.<p>

When it came to Tohrus' turn she introduced her friend to the newly acquainted boys quickly knowing their lack of patients."  
>Saki and Arisa both had noticed Kyos' curiosity towards Tohru and his lack of contribution in their conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"What!" Tohru practically screamed an uneasy expression took over her face. " I thought he was cute and Saki honestly," she paused" he was just trying to be nice." they had just left the beach for two miles ago, everyone has in the car heading towards Saki's' Aunt house where they had been staying for the last three days. Sakis' aunt had agreed to let saki and her friends stay at her place for the summer in the condition that they won't disturb her. Since Sakis' aunt is always busy with work she don't have time to baby sit anyone, which somehow benefits everyone involved. The group of four wasn't planing there summer to be boring like last years'. And Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Haru, all had plan to make this one a blast, keeping one thing in mind this summer have fun, meet new friends and just make this summer memorable. They had meet few new people out of those few Kyo and Yuki stood out the most.<p>

"Someone who is nice would take it upon them-self to introduce their-selves." Saki said. it was impossible for Tohru and Arisa not to laugh. "You guys" Saki apparently not pleased  
>"Okay okay" Arisa finally said after a hard laugh. " the guy was a little quiet during the conversation. so what?"<br>"I thought I was the only one who notice" Saki added  
>"I think he's just shy saki." Tohru jumped at his defense<br>"And did you see the way he was looking at her?" Saki asked  
>"What I saw was someone taking interest towards and Kyo both seem drawn by her," Haru had been silent himself during the whole introduction exchange. actually he wasn't even there but somehow heard their conversation. "give the guy a chance Saki" the girls were surprised by the fact that Haru never exactly part take in their little conversation especially boy-talk and Haru wasn't one to pay much attention to Saki. Something had changed because lately Haru and Saki seem to be fighting.<p>

Tohru and Arisa exchange a quick look.  
>Saki fell silent and looked annoyed as she looked outside the car window.<br>Arisa was first to speak " hey Haru, lets head for the supermarket."  
>"You sure?" Haru answered<br>"we need groceries babe"  
>"okay... Don't you want to eat out tonight?" Haru shifted his focus from the road to glance at Arisa<br>"well yeah we still need groceries"  
>"that sounds great you guys. We'll make lunch at home before hanging with the guys." Tohru was very excited about the plan for tonight. Yuki and Kyo had agreed to meet them later even though they made no plan on where they would meet. Yuki had exchanged their cell phone number with Tohru.<br>Harus' mood seems to change to a lighter one "whats on the menu Tohru?"  
>" it depends on what we buy"<br>" I'm in the mood for spaghetti " Arisa excitedly announced  
>" what about lasagna or... I could make ravioli. " Tohru offered<br>" what? no,"  
>" you want to go to a restaurant instead?"<br>" if we go to a restaurant we won't have enough to buy groceries afterwards. Why can't we just have spaghetti?"  
>"Arisa hon," said Haru "we had spaghetti yesterday and the day before." Arisa just stared back at Haru.<br>"I still want spaghetti."

* * *

><p><em>pleas<em>e REVIEW! -Izzy me


	2. forget it

Laughter arose from Arisa and Harus' bedroom as Tohru and Saki prepares the meal.  
>"I can't believe those two, they would at least come and help out before they..." Saki pushed the thought out of her mind<br>"Are you okay?"  
>Yeah definitely"<br>"It's okay" Tohru told Saki "I have you here to help and we don't want too much people looming the the kitchen"  
>"You're too nice Tohru. If I was you wouldn't do this even if they weren't paying me to"<br>" You already know I enjoy cooking for you guys" Tohru let out a brilliant smile.  
>"I would hate to have not met you, you're always make the best out every situation not to mention the meals. oh talking about meals we should totally invite those boys over to dinner, I mean i doesn't have to be tonight or whatever but it'd be good to get them over here to hang out with us and more recognition for you.. " Saki dip her finger into the Creamy cheese sauce that Tohru just set down on the counter that would go perfectly well with the shrimp and pasta she's now preparing.<br>"mm-mm" Saki moaned at the wonderful taste. "Plus we Should be able to have fun it doesn't have to be those two all the freaking time. they're always having a **good** time and laughing together."  
>Tohru sensed a hint of jealousy coming from Saki but could found why Saki would feel that way. <em>Ever since I knew Saki she has been able to attract attention from any one she pleased with minimum effort. she was always the boy-magnet in the group, well that's hows it was back home. Any boy who wasn't dating her Wanted to date her for the fact that she's perfect in every way. She is helpful, nice and funny... that's only when she wants to be. I've never seen her on a bad day, more like she always looks good and picture perfect. it all might be because she wants the same type of relationship Haru and Arisa have or she likes Haru<em>. Tohru shook her head as is if to shake the thought out of her head. _That couldn't be it... I know Saki isn't interested in Haru. Ooh how could i think that of her? _

"Why not it's a great idea" Tohru heard Saki exclaimed "aah never mind"  
>" No no that's not it i totally agree with you, the should come over, even today if that's okay."<br>" You're the best Tohru I knew you'd like my idea. I'll go tell the others and you call the boys."  
>" okay" Tohru replied.<em> I don't know why i thought that. Haru seem to be always annoyed by Saki, i know She is always aggravated by him.<em>

* * *

><p>Yuki was just stepping out of the shower when he heard his Cell phone ringing. It's been a eventful day so far and there is still a several hours left before the day is over. From an early morning three mile run to breakfast at his luxurious hotel room then down to the beach where he met Tohru again for the second time during his week stay so far but this time meeting her friends. Then back to the hotel to inspected things secretly as his older brother Shigure instructed him to do during his two month stay. Though he pleaded against it, people will soon recognize him as Shigures' little brother even with his longer hair and his false last name. having to be the 'secret' inspector took more energy and time out his day than any other activities in his day. having to plan the ways he'd have to sneak around just to get an analysis methods and the usual behaviors to the staffs is stressful . Yuki especially loath having to notice their every faults and having reporting it is bothersome. like how his breakfast this morning was missing napkins and the room service lady forgot to tie her hair back while serving him.<p>

"Hello'' Yuki answered  
>"Hello" Tohrus' voice echoed back "is it Yuki?"<br>"Yeah, whats up?" _she even sound so cute on the phone _Yuki thought.  
>"Hey, are you busy?"<br>"No why?"  
>" well i was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with us tonight... " she pause "then maybe go somewhere?"<br>"of course" there's a pause "I'm err.. assuming Kyo's invited too." in the background he can heard the table being set up and a discussion between Saki and Arisa.  
>" ooh yes, yes. please do let him know. we haven't decided on where to go after eating yet. I'm sure we'd think of something by the time you guys get here"<br>" sure thing. we'll be there in a few" realizing he needs direction " and err How do i find you?"

After a detailed description on how to get to their place they hanged hurried, got dress and down one floor he went to Kyos' room. Kyo heard the knock on his door from the balcony and at first he just wanted to ignore it. then decided against it. "Who is it?"  
>"Room service" Yuki said forcing the best female voice he can out of him then silently laughing.<br>" I can tell its you Yuki" kyo said while opening the door " what do you want?"  
>" is that the you welcome your best friend?"<br>" hah, and you haven't answered me. what do you want?" kyo said walking back to the balcony.  
>" you're being foolish really"<br>" If you're here to talk about my foolishness then you could just leave."  
>Yuki let out a sigh " Tohru called..." glancing around the room Yuki can tell the maid or maids did a good job cleaning the room. earlier this morning this room could barely be recognized as a room. Kyo's had his suitcases laid on the bed and floor most of them were empty. the clothes that was in them finding them on chairs floor and bed, it was altogether a mess. now these same clothes miraculously in the closet neatly tucked away. In the over-sided room the table plates of untouched food.<br>" already?" Kyo replied "for what?"  
>"She would like to eat dinner with us later"<br>"Well dinner is ready, what you waiting for? Invite her over." Kyo said glancing at his table which is covered with food and beverages.  
>"Actually its at her place" Yuki said Leaning his back up against the wall.<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Yeah man put something decent on" Yuki said noticing the bath robe Kyo had on obviously he had taken a shower a while ago.<br>"I would love to go but I got a couple of plans for tonight" kyo said then popped a grape into his mouth.  
>Yuki tilt his head while giving Kyo a stern look " You've only been here a little over twenty four hours."<br>" What's your point?" kyo not phase by Yukis' expression.  
>Yuki sigh not wanting to review Koys' bad habits and harrowing pitiful past. He didn't have to know what Kyo was planning to do to night. " forget it" he finally said closed the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review :D<p> 


End file.
